


3. Nowhere

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Retreating from the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100+ themed drabbles starring America and England (and featuring their relationship with one another in different universes, times, and situations).</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. Nowhere




 

 

Sometimes, even many years after the revolution had ended, England would wake up thinking America was still there.  That he had never left him.  He dreamed of it every night.  His dreams blurred into reality at times.  Sleep was an escape, just as alcohol was.  Alcohol was his greatest love during this time.  Nothing else could make him feel so numb and so happy.  Not since his Alfred had left. 

 

Then, he began to day dream.  His fantasies keeping the bad memories away, even during the day.  Every moment he wasn't lost in his own world became painful.  Too painful.  England was soon lost in his dreams.  He was trapped in the world he created.  And he didn't even want to be freed.

 

Scotland and Wales had come to visit a few times (Northern Ireland and Ireland were always too busy.).  England just sat across the table from them, eyes glazed and unseeing.  Occasionally he would hum a little tune, one only he seemed to know.  It was a bit frightening. They tried to draw him from his fantasy world, but nothing worked. He was too far away from them to be shaken free.  He couldn't hear them anymore.

 

“Where are you?”  France asked one day when he came over to England's house, trying to goad the green-eyed nation into a fight. He couldn't seem to elicit a response, no matter what he said or did. France had tried insults, hits, pickup lines, and even threat. England wouldn't be pulled from his revelry but to give a short reply to the question of his location.

 

“Nowhere.....nowhere.”  Green eyes were empty of any signs of life.  If the man before him had not been moving and breathing, France would have assumed he was dead.  It was horrifying and scary. France was extremely worried.   This went so far beyond even England's usual 'mythical creature delusions' as he liked to think of them.  For all their bickering, England was like a dear little brother to him.  Seeing the island nation so broken and devoid of life was sickening and more wrong than anything France had ever seen.

 

England's fairy friends were worried as well.  They wanted their friend to snap out of it.  They couldn't stand to watch him lock himself inside his fantasies.  They also tried all they could to wake him from his daze, but the only thing he replied to was a single query.  And the answer was always the same.  “Where are you, England?”

 

“Nowhere.”

 

 

 

_***The End*** _


End file.
